


New Years

by 1destielplease



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, canon based, kiho, sleepy kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1destielplease/pseuds/1destielplease
Summary: Kihyun has an entire room to himself but chooses to sleep in Hoseok’s instead.





	New Years

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short Kiho fic because Kiho nation is thriving

Hoseok rubbed his eyes when he opened the door to their dorm. It’d been a long day for him. Show after show, they finally had a day off tomorrow. While everyone went home to celebrate New Years, Hoseok went to the store to buy some snacks for them to enjoy with a movie. The year was great. 2018 has been filled with loads of precious memories. He could recall one particular memory that immediately brought a smile to his face. 

 

“Oh! Hyung you’re back! Great, we’re about to start the movie” Changkyun said when he bumped into him on the way to the living room. 

 

“Is everyone ready?” He asked as he passed the bag filled with snacks to Changkyun.

 

“Yeah, everyone except Kihyun. He’s in your room, said he was going to nap until you got back” Hoseok nodded and mumbled a quiet ‘I’ll go get him’ before walking to his room where he knew Kihyun would be. 

 

He walked past everyone in the living room and told them he’d be right out and to start the movie without them. 

 

Quietly opening the door to his bedroom, he peeked inside the dark room and saw Kihyun under his covers on his bed, snoring slightly. Hoseok smiled and tiptoed into the room, closing the door quietly behind him. He sat down next to Kihyun’s tired body and brushed away his bangs from his forehead. 

 

Nothing was more beautiful than Kihyun’s bare sleeping face. He was relaxed and comfortable, out of a camera’s sight. Well-... except Hoseok’s camera. 

 

Hoseok snapped a picture on his phone before tucking it into his jean pocket. 

 

“Baby? You’ve got to wake up. Everyone’s waiting for us in the living room” he said gently. He hoped Kihyun would wake up by the touch of his fingertips caressing his cheek. 

 

“Ki? We’re about to watch a movie, come on. It’s the new year and we want to spend it with you. I want to spend it with you”

 

“Don’t wanna… get up” Kihyun mumbled. He turned his head so his face was smushed into the pillow. 

 

“Please” Hoseok said. He was about to get up when Kihyun suddenly pulled him so he could be laying next to him on the bed.

 

“Two more minutes” he said. He hugged Hoseok from behind and placed his forehead on Hoseok’s back. 

 

“Just two. They’re waiting for us.”

 

“Mhmm.” 

 

Hoseok smiled and got comfortable in Kihyun’s arms. He thought back to all the times Kihyun got embarrassed whenever he kissed him or hugged him. It took a long time but Kihyun was finally comfortable with their new relationship and Hoseok couldn’t be happier. 

 

It wasn’t easy keeping it from their band members but when they finally told them, it was like they were worried for nothing. If anything, they were so proud and supportive of Kihyun and Hoseok’s relationship. 

 

“Come on, baby. It’s been five minutes already. If you’re so tired you can just sleep on my lap during the movie” Kihyun unwrapped his arms from Hoseok’s body and began to get up. His sleepy tired eyes found their way to Hoseok’s and he smiled gently. 

 

“Okay. Sorry, I was just tired.” 

 

Hoseok leaned to give him a peck on the lips to which Kihyun sighed and brought his arm around Hoseok’s head to pull him in closer. 

 

“Its’kay. We can sleep all day tomorrow. Yeah? We’ll be together in bed all day and I’ll even bring you breakfast in bed so you don’t have to get up. How does that sound?” Hoseok said.

 

“Mm that sounds perfect.” Kihyun streched his limbs and let his bones crack. He got up and pulled Hoseok with him finally emerging to the living room where their members were waiting for them. 

 

Kihyun has a whole room to himself but he still chose to sleep with him. He couldn’t wait to wake up next to the live of his life all over again. 


End file.
